


Loss

by Jackal_san



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackal_san/pseuds/Jackal_san
Summary: An accident suddenly robbed Ryuuko Kiryuin of her hearing. Without it she can't fight and with the whole world against her, that's not easy. Will she learn to cope or give up on life altogether? Will anyone be there to help the broken teen? (Real World AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This story was actually a school project for my ASL class. My teacher gave us a bunch of activities and one was write a story involving deaf culture and ASL. So I decided on that and then came up with the brilliant idea of throwing in Kill la Kill! So that’s how this story came to be! There won’t be any of my weird pairings, this time anyway. Hope you guys like it!

Slowly, ever so slowly, the world comes into view. It’s white and dark.  
Glancing to my left, I notice a monitor. Though it doesn’t make a sound. Must be on mute or something. It must also be night since the lights are off and the windows closed. There also wasn’t the noise I usually heard at the hospital  
Placing my hands at my sides, I force myself to get up. My body is racked with pain, but I’ve been through worse. Had my chest ripped open by a knife, what is that compared to a little car crash.  
Was it that? Yeah, that sounds right. I was just driving on my motorcycle and then pain. I don’t remember much after that. Probably got knocked out.  
Grabbing the wires attached to me, I yanked them off and tossed them to the side. Though I left the IV in just incase they had some drug in it or something. The monitor started flashing a lot, but I didn’t care nor could I hear it being annoying.  
Swinging my legs around, I ignored the stabbing pain from the action. Slowly I placed one foot on the ground, then the other. Good so far. Pushing off the bed, I had to grabbing onto a nearby object for support.  
At least it was that IV thing or whatever. It was attached to my arm and looked pretty full. Doctor musta left not to long ago.  
Holding onto the IV, I slowly made my way over to the window. Each step hurt like hell! Though nothing I wasn’t used to. I’d been in and out of the hospital for all kinds or reasons. Most were for fights.  
It took a few minutes, with the whole almost falling thing. Slowly but surely the feeling came back me and I could walk fairly normally.  
Pushing the curtain back, I gazed out over the parking lot. It was definitely night.  
A light tapping on my shoulder caught my attention, though instinctively I threw a punch in the person direction.  
The person caught it pretty easily. My movements were slower than usual and I tore open some wounds. I could tell because I could feel a few drops of body run down my body and most likely hit the floor.  
The person who caught it was the doctor and it wasn’t the first time I’d meet him. He usually treated me since I knocked every other doctor out but him when they did something I didn’t like.  
Aikuro’s lips moved but I couldn’t hear anything. While most people would have freaked, I didn’t. Panic never helped in any situation. It was probably something covering my ear and I was probably still shaken up from what happened.  
Taking my arm, he slowly helped me back to the bed and forced me to lay down. One by one he attached the wires. Two on my chest and one near my stomach. There was also the thing they put on my finger.  
Aikuro’s lips were once again moving, but I couldn’t hear his annoying voice.  
“Can’t hear a thing yer saying. Mind talking louder?” I asked with a sign.  
His face seemed confused. Then he suddenly left the room.  
“Rude.” I mumbled.  
A few minutes later he was back. This time he was carrying a bunch of papers, X-Ray’s and a white board. Placing everything else to the side, he began writing on the board  
Flipping it around he showed me the words. 'How are you doing?'  
“Been better and worse, so ok I guess. Though I can’t hear a thing. Mind taking whatever ya got blocking my hearing out?” I replied.  
Flipping the board around, he erased and began writing again. 'There’s nothing in your ears.'  
“Then why can’t I hear your annoying voice, not that I’m really complaining.”  
'What do you last remember?'  
It kinda annoyed me that he just ignored my question, but whatever. “I was driving home from a party on my motorcycle. Then a car came out of nowhere and rammed into me. That’s all I remember.”  
'You’re lucky to even be alive right now. You broke a lot of bones and there was a lot of internal damage too.'  
Grabbing the X-Ray’s he handed me them. My left arm was fractured and so was my right leg, judging by the picture. But I didn’t have a cast on, I must have been out for at least a month if everything had already healed. Though I finally came to one of my skull. It looked like I’d taken a heavy hit. Sis always gave my shit about helmets, maybe I shoulda listened.  
The blue haired doctor tapped on my arm to gain my attention.  
'That crash gave you a nasty blow to the side of your head and it took you hearing away.'  
Dropping the X-Rays, I leapt was on my knees with a death grip on his shoulders. “You can fix it right!? It’s not permanent. Tell me it isn’t permanent! Tell me damnit!!!” He looked away and wouldn’t meet my gaze.  
I could feel my wounds open even further, but it was nothing compared to how hard it my heart. I needed my hearing more than anyone. Not having it could end me up dead. Everyone at school hated me and would easily take advantage of my disability.  
Leaping from the bed, I sprinted out the door. It's not like I could hear him yelling at me to stop, but I knew he was.  
I ran, ran until I couldn’t anymore. My legs were still weak and so was I. So I only made it past a few halls.  
Resting my back against a wall, I slowly collapsed against it. Tears slowly descended down my face as the pain settled in along with the realization that I’d never hear for as long as I lived. Which wouldn’t be long at this rate.  
Grabbing the needle still lodged into my arm, I threw it at the wall across from me and it stuck like a throwing dart. But it didn’t make me feel any better.  
Pulling my legs to my chest, I let myself sob as loud as my body allowed. The pain from 17 years came pouring out all at once. I never allowed myself to cry, but now it didn’t matter. I couldn’t hear people's complaints or disappointment anymore.  
I slightly flinched as a soft hand was placed on my shoulder. Pulling my head up a little, I glanced up at the person.  
“Hey Satsuki.” I mumbled. I kept my eyes on her lips to hopefully catch anything she said.  
Satsuki is my older sister by a year. She’s also a child prodigy and Ragyo’s favorite. Makes sense since she’s the perfect daughter. Satsuki’s also the only one in the family who cares about me at all.  
Satsuki didn’t speak. She started making a bunch of weird signs with her hands.  
My look of confusion must have tipped her off because she then pulled out her phone and started typing. Turning the phone around I read the words. 'I asked you how you were feeling.'  
“Then what’s with the weird hand movements?” I asked.  
'It’s a language for the deaf. Sign language. There are a few, I used ASL. It’s the most common.'  
I was about to start telling her off and tell her my deafness was temporarily, but I didn’t feel like it was. “I didn’t ask for this.”  
'I know. Mako also told me she hopes to see you in school soon.'  
“Don’t know if I wanna head back. I can’t fight like this.”  
'Wrong. Just because you can’t hear doesn’t mean you can’t fight.'  
“Huh? I can’t hear if someone is coming up behind me. I’d be dead before I could even land a hit.”  
'Fine. I’ll find a few tutors to come to the house and you can stay home for now but there are some people I want you to meet before you give up and stay inside all your life depressed like a weakling.'  
“Who are you calling a weakling!?” I practically screamed. I probably have been yelling the whole time, but as usual, it didn’t effect Satsuki if I was. Not like I could tell. “Call me a weakling again, I dare you!”  
Satsuki just laughed and I was sure it was one of amusement. She looked amused at least as she typed on her phone. 'Very well, I won’t call you a weakling, you’d probably still beat me in a fight.'  
“Got that right.” I replied.  
Satsuki stood and offered me a hand. Taking it she pulled me to my feet and lead the way back to the room. The blue haired doctor was gone, most likely scared off by Satsuki. He never seemed to like her and the feeling was mutual. Though neither would ever tell me why.  
Satsuki made a few more weird motions before leaving. I assumed it was something like good night.  
Strange, in one day my whole world has been turned upside down. Nothing would ever be the same, that much I knew.


	2. Regarding All of My Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NOT PUT ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES HERE YET, SO MANY TITLES WILL BE FOREIGN TO YOU GUYS, BUT I AM PLANNING TO HAVE ALL OF MY STORIES UP HERE TOO.  
> \----------------------------------  
> Yo, everyone! For some of you, I have been gone for months even years! Others, not so long.  
> Now for my excuses: school, finals, marching band, laziness and I was in Japan for a month. (Loved it there and want to go back soon! Highly recommended a trip!) But while I was there, I realized just how much I post new stories and don’t update my old ones.   
> So I figured since it’s the summer (and I only have marching band to distract me) I would start writing again. But now I will be focusing on completing a select few. All of my stories will be finished in time and many will be getting a rewrite!  
> I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!

So here’s the news:

Today: 7/2/2017

Broken  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Published: 4/26/2017  
Last Update: 4/26/2017  
Plans: I personally love this story and therefore will be updating it soon.  
Status: Active

Dragon Born  
Fandom: Fairytail  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 4/24/2016  
Plans: I’m not really sure what to do with this one... I don’t really know where I was having the plot go and I only decided to give it a rewrite because some of you guys have OC’s in it. So for now it will be put on hold and may get another rewrite in the future.  
Status: On Hold

E.N.D. Past to Present  
Fandom: Fairytail  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 3/13/2017  
Plans: Being my most popular story, I will be updating it pretty regularly. It has taken me a few rewrites of it to finally get a plot I like. So any rewrite ideas I have for it will be done as new stories and not rewrites.  
Status: Active

Hollowfied Ghoul  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Bleach  
Published: 4/24/2016  
Last Update: 6/25/2016  
Plans: I’m putting this one on hold for a while. I gotta remember the plot I had and I’m focusing on completing a few stories at a time. (There are more Tokyo Ghoul fanfics coming out, I’ve got three summaries done already and I’m sure there’s gonna be more.)  
Status: On Hold

Life Swap  
Fandom: Kill la Kill (feat. characters from other animes)  
Published: 4/13/2016  
Last Update: 5/31/2016  
Plans: When I first thought of this story I had big plans for it, but putting it to paper didn’t go well. So I finally decided it will be getting a rewrite. (Priscilla, Eren, Kaneki and Rin will still be featured.)  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

Loss  
Fandom: Kill la Kill  
Published: 4/24/2017  
Last Update: 4/24/2017  
Plans: This story was my ASL project and I will be making sure to update before the first semester ends in December-ish... (My teacher says new chapters to it count can be used for future projects. My teacher rocks! And, no, she doesn’t read my projects from any of my accounts. It’s bad enough with some friends of mine reading my fanfics...)  
Status: Active

Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin  
Fandom: Ben 10  
Published: 5/16/2017  
Last Update: 5/16/2017  
Plans: Since I have been getting some good results from this story and I love it, I’ll be updating it pretty soon.  
Status: Active

Shingeki no Kaiju  
Fandom: Attack on Titan and Pacific Rim  
Published: 12/8/2015  
Last Update: 4/12/2017  
Plans: When I wrote this story, I had a pretty basic plot and now I’ve got a better one. That means it's getting a rewrite and gonna be better than ever! Though I don’t know when I’m gonna work on it...  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

The Soul Reaper and His Espada Brother  
Fandom: Bleach  
Published: 6/28/2016  
Last Update: 6/28/2016  
Plans: Due to the weird way I started this one, I will be rewriting it. Not sure when I’ll get around it that, but I will.  
Status: Rewrite, On Hold

The Story of White  
Fandom: Bleach  
Published: 8/21/2016  
Last Update: 11/24/2016  
Plans: I will be putting this story on hold for a while. I’m not abandoning it! I will see it through to the end  
Status: On Hold  
\----------------------------------  
I am limiting myself to five stories at a time! Four current ones and one new one!  
Currently Active Stories: Broken, E.N.D. Past to Present, Loss, Omnitrix Gwen and Her Predator Cousin.  
Now you guys get to decide on the fifth story! Shoot me a comment with your vote! (You can vote for a story that's on hold if you want.)

Upcoming Stories:

Fandoms: (so you can just skip if nothing seems good)  
Tokyo Ghoul  
Blue Exorcist (as a crossover)  
My Little Pony  
Ben 10 Omniverse  
Other (give me a idea and you might just see it as a story)

Chains  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul  
Summary: Ghouls were once the most feared creatures in the world, but they were eventually knocked off of their perc. From deadly creatures to pets, the ghouls had fallen. Some were merely weapons, others pets and some as even less. Hide is forced by his adoptive family to buy a ghoul at the auction. It was supposed to be an easy night. Walk in, slap some money on the table and leave, but it didn’t end up that way. No, a certain white haired half ghoul made his night so much more trouble.

Cursed Blood  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul and Blue Exorcist  
Summary: Everything can change in an instant and some people are just born with tragedy in their blood. Kaneki Ken and Rin Okumura, both cursed to live as monsters from the moment they were born. One a half-ghoul and the other half-demon, both no longer human. Under normal circumstances, the two would never cross paths, but blood has brought them together and not just any blood, the demonic blood of the Devil himself.

Drop of Insanity  
Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to Fimfiction.net as well)  
Summary: There are two sides to every coin and opposites attract right? Even the Elements of Harmony have an opposite. The idea of the elements having a darker counterpart was theorized by Nightmare Moon while in exile, but only proved true a thousand years later. A spell gone wrong brings ponies from two different universes together. The Elements of Harmony meet the Elements of Insanity. Friendship collides with bloodlust, magic against tech, harmony faces insanity.  
[Elements of Insanity were created by TheInnvertedShadow on YouTube]

Getting the Ben’s Together  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: The omnitrix was many things. A powerful weapon, a helpful tool, and a link. A link between dimensions. Ben Prime, Ben 23, Bad Ben, Mad Ben, Benzarro, Nega Ben and even No Watch Ben were all linked. Now a war has started and not just any war, a war of dimensions. With No Watch Ben being the first one to discover the incoming fleet of ships in his world, he is sent on a mission by a very unusual ally to get the Ben’s together again. Though he is also on a race against time. If he doesn’t get them all together and beat this threat in time, all of their worlds will suffer. Can he make it? Will the other Ben’s be willing to help him or will they try to kill him again? Who’s this new threat and what do they want?

Ouija Board  
Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul  
Summary: There has always been a border between the physical world and the spiritual one. If one crosses the border, they better be ready to face the consequences. Hide and a few friends decided to mess with an Ouija board Hide found hidden in his basement. Are they prepared to step foot into the realm of spirits? Will they ever return to “normal”? Who’s the white haired demon Hide suddenly starts seeing everywhere?

Rejection  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: Earth has had it with planetary invasions and aliens in general. So a decision was made by the world powers to make earth a closed system. Isolated from the rest of the universe. The world powers also decided to deport all aliens. Being the wielder of the omnitrix, Ben is also kicked off of his own home planet. With the Plumbers, aliens and earth's greatest defender gone, earth locks themself off from the universe. Though not everyone respects earth's decision. In order to get back at Ben, Vilgax sets his eyes on earth's destruction. Ben strikes off on his own and tries to forget earth and ignore its unavoidable fate, but an unexpected enemy turns into the friend he needs. Will Ben’s new ally be able to convince the hero to save the planet that rejected him or will Ben’s decision remain unchanged? Will the world powers finally see how much they needed the off world beings and the Plumbers? Will they see their errors to late?

The Curse of the Omnitrix  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: There was a reason Ben took off the omnitrix the first time and was hesitant to put it back on at age fifteen. At fourteen Ben figured out a dark secret to the powerful watch. When he put the watch on at ten, it was the best thing that happened to him. But as the months ticked on, he noticed he started to slowly stop growing. Ben brushed it off as not hitting a growth spurt, but he knew deep down that wasn’t the case. Only when Gwen finally confronted him about it did he finally accept the truth and sought out Azmuth to remove the omnitrix permanently. But once again fate brought the omnitrix and the boy together when the highbreeds invaded. The only reason Ben didn’t remember the omnitrix’s strange ability was because he received the ultimatrix. The ultimatrix didn’t have this feature so Ben aged like normal and hit his sixteenth birthday like a normal teen. Now armed with a new omnitrix, he assumed it too lacked the function that stopped him from growing. Boy was he wrong. And he’s given a wake up call from an unlikely person. Will he get rid of the watch again or keep it? How will his family react to the fact that he will will never age? Why did Azmuth add the function? Is immortality really worth it if he has to live on past everyone he will ever care about?

 

The Nightmare Within  
Fandom: My Little Pony (will be posted to Fimfiction.net as well)  
Summary: The Mane Six defeated Nightmare Moon and brought Princess Luna back, but where did the spirit of Nightmare Moon go? Everypony taught they just destroyed her, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Her spirit hid away until it was once again strong enough to haunt the night. But without a host, she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. So as she regained her strength, she watched the Mane Six, searching for the weak link. Just because they had returned the Elements to the tree that didn’t mean they weren’t still connected to them. So she needed to break their special connection. What better way to do that then choose one of the six as her new host. This time Nightmare Moon won’t make the same mistakes she made with Luna. With her once again returning to power an army of shadows rises to aid her. Enemies become allies, those long sealed once again are freed, and the Elements are useless without all six ponies. Can the Mane Six now Five find the power to defeat Nightmare Moon once again or will the world fall into eternal darkness?

What’s Normal?  
Fandom: Ben 10 Omniverse  
Summary: While things were a little more exciting for No Watch Ben, nothing really changed. He still had to go to boring school and he didn’t have an omnitrix as usual. Sometimes he just wished for some excitement in his life. Unfortunately the universe heard him and No Watch Ben suddenly had his hands full with dealing with his other selves. At least they aren’t trying to kill each other, right? Though why did they have to show up at his school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I lack a life just from my current and upcoming stories...  
> Well, if a story sounds good to you, then shoot me a comment with your vote and see what happens! (You can also leave a vote for a story on hold if you want!)  
> Thanks, guys and cya soon!!!


End file.
